Super Awesome True Love Book One
by Livi-Love
Summary: Leo's family are really mean and he finds a girl who makes him happy again. Then everyone makes up but the baddies are up to no good. With the help of four girls, the guys might be able to save the day and stuff. The summary's lame but the story is great!
1. LEOS FAMILY ARE EVIL BUT SOMEONE IS NOT

**hear iz ma noo cul storee it fechurs ma ocs n stuff i dont own tmnt but i wish i did! LOL i own da plot n da ocs so NO steelin.**

**flames wil b iggnawd i onlee want prayz dat sez im da best righta evah.

* * *

**

Leonardo sniffed sadly as he put his scrolls into his suitcase. He was not really sad because he was putting his scrolls away; it was because he was leaving and didn't think he would ever see his family again.

He loved his family but they were all really horrible to him. They called him Bossy and Ugly and Fat all the time and never did as they were told. Leo thought Splinter had made him leader because the rat thought he was the best for the job. It was true that Leo was the best, but Splinter didn't think this. He just made him leader so he could laugh at how much Leo failed.

Every time something went wrong, Leo got blamed for it. Even though it was never his fault, he thought it was because he was so kind and selfless and stuff. He had really low self-confidence and slit his wrists! He wanted to kill himself because of the omnipresent feeling of depression, but he didn't because suicide isn't cool. And Leo is the coolest thing since Twilight (**A/N i no tmnt woz mad b4 twilite but wotevs it woz just a compearizen)**.

His suitcase fully packed, Leo left his room. Before he could take even the smallest of steps, Raphael jumped out of nowhere and punched him in the face. Leo was so in shock that he didn't dodge out of the way, causing his face to smash into the doorframe. The other two younger brothers, who were eating ice-cream out of dog bowls, pointed at his bleeding face and laughed (**A/N ya I no poor leoooo!1 T-T)**.

Leo was kneeling on the floor now so he looked up. Raph leered down at him like the crazy pvert he was (**A/N he gos out wid lots of udderage gerls AT DA SAME TIME!£!)**. He picked up Leo by the neck twistedly. He eyed the suitcase. "Where are yeh off teh?" he shouted angrily because he is always angry. He punched Leo in the face.

Leo didn't say anything. This was his only chance to escape his disgusting family and he didn't want to blow it. It was now and never. He was sick of being his family's doormat and wanted to be happy. Why couldn't his stupid, heartless family see he wanted to be happy? Was it too much to ask?

Splinter slithered into the room, his beady eyes firmly set on his eldest son. He was wearing a black dress and mascara because he was evil and therefore had to look evil (**A/N i men u woodnt b evil if u liekd pink n woar bunee slipahs)**. He used to wear brown clothes but then he got a washing machine and washed all the poo off so now it was black. He was attracted to Leo's misery and had sensed a big super spike of misery just a moment ago. Leo stared back at him, hoping Splinter wouldn't beat him tonight for getting punched in the face (**A/N its not leos fauly its ralphs but he bileafs its his fault the busterds thy mad him liek dat)**.

"What are you conspiring, Leonardo?" asked Splinter all Chinese like.

"He was striving to evacuate," answered Donatello in a British accent. He was so smart he knew what Leo was trying to do.

Splinter widened his eyes that were now scarlet with rage. "How dare you! I looked after you and changed your diapers which were REALLY smelly like you. You have to stay here because it's your turn to look after me and change my diapers. It's honour code number 45H."

Leonardo knew he was lying because he knew all the honour codes and he knew them far better than Splinter. He couldn't believe Splinter was lying. He did it all the time but this time was different. Leo was so upset, he gathered all his final strength and ran out of the sewers and topside.

He was now in the park and it was night time. It was deserted (**A/N or so he thawt) **and the stars were twinkling above him like glistening tears. He had stars like that running down his cheeks too. He found a bench and sat on it, rightfully feeling sorry for himself. He wished someone understood him, loved him and would protect him. He wanted someone he would enjoy spending the rest of his life with. But who would love a mutant turtle, even if he was hot and muscular like Leo?

He got out his razor but before he could self-harm, a melody entered his ears. It was someone singing and this someone had such a beautiful voice that he stood up and followed it. It got louder and louder until he came to a clearing where a girl his age was standing. She had raven black hair with a lightning bolt shaped blue stripe in it, which went from above her right ear to the end of her hair, which reached her elbows. She had skin like a porcelain doll and eyes as blue as Leo's mask. She had dark purple lipstick, mascara and blue fingernails. She was wearing a blue and black kimono and wooden sandals. On the front of her kimono on her well developed chest were the words 'Honour is my life'. She was swaying slightly as she sang, her eyes closed and her not too big but not too small hands clasped together in front of her like she was in church. Leo just stood there and listened.

**When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love**

**In a restless world, like this is  
Love is ended before its begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**

**When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
Oh let me give my heart**

**And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
(I feel that way too)  
Is when I fall in love  
(I fall in love)  
With you**

**When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
(Oh, I'll never, never fall in love)**

**In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before its begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun**

**When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give  
(I'll never give)  
My heart  
(Oh, I'll never give my heart)**

**And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love  
When I fall in love  
When I fall in love with you**

She came to a stop and looked at him. "No one's meant to hear me sing!" D: **(A/N smileys r liek da best wai 2 showe emoshon in a storee)**

"Why? You're really good." :O

"No, I'm not. I suck. E-Everyone t-tells m-me t-that s-so I... I p-practice i-in s-secret a-at n-night i-in a-a p-public p-place." ;-;

Leo grabbed her shoulders and held her close as she sobbed. "Those people are stupid. You are not only the best at singing in the whole world, you are also very beautiful." }:[

He wiped the tears from her eyes and she shut up. They looked into each other's eyes.

"No one's ever told me that," she murmured. :V

There were droplets of water on each of her eyelashes. She smiled, causing something deep inside of Leo to stir. "You're so special and handsome, as well as kind and smart."

Leonardo couldn't believe it. Someone was actually being nice to him and treating him like he was a real person with real feelings. His heart raced as he looked at her and thought about how beautiful she was. The moon behind her head looked like a halo, which totally reflected her angelic personality. "No you."

They leaned towards each other slowly and kissed, compelled by a magic spell called LOVE. Fireworks exploded above them and it rained glitter. They broke apart, looking really surprised.

"Sorry!" gasped Leo. "I don't know what came over me. It's just... I've never felt this way about a girl before. I don't even know your name."

"I am Willow Nightingale Midnight Mist," she said. "I used to live in Japan but my parents were killed by the Foot."

"Why would they do that?"

"Once every thousand years, an elemental master is born. This person can control all the elements: water, fire, earth, flying, ice, dragon, rock, electric, grass, dark, poison, bug, steel, normal, psychic, ghost and fighting. This person is granted with great beauty, wisdom and physical strength. The Foot desperately want to capture this person so they can work for them and do bad things."

"What's that got to do with you?"

The air became still and there was absolutely no sound as Willow whispered, "I am an elemental master."

"Whoa!" Leo's hands shot to his mouth. He couldn't believe it. "You're an elemental master?"

Willow smiled all modest like before sighing. "No one else seems to care. At high school, all the other kids bully me and hide my things. At my ninja training club, no one ever wants to be my partner and they all make horrible remarks when I perform a complicated kata perfectly. At home, my adopted parents lock me in a closet and feed me toothpicks and slug slime."

She began to cry. Leo sniffed mournfully, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His problems were nothing compared to hers. Who cared that evil aliens and evil alien hating people wanted to kill him? What did it matter that he would never be accepted into society and would have to live underground for the rest of his life? This kind, selfless girl was weeping like an angel and all that mattered to him was her (**A/N ded autistic huh? im da best at cratiff riting in ma class ma tither sed i shoold b a autha :D :D :D)**.

"My family are horrible too," Leo said. "I try to be a good leader but they don't care. I'm bossy and train all the time so I can make sure they are all right. Without me, they would have died years ago."

Willow nodded. "They don't know what they're missing out on."

They locked lips and made out for a few minutes.

"I should go back to my family," said Leo bravely after a few minutes. "They might be dead."

"You're so caring."

"Thank you. But let's keep our love a secret. My sensei would be cross if he found out about it."

"Okay."

They went down a manhole and went into the lair. Everyone was sitting around a photo of Leo, crying. At the sound of his footsteps, they got out of their praying positions and hugged him.

"While you were gone, we realized how unfair we were to you!" announced Don, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and rubbing his beak against his neck lovingly (**A/N in a LUVINGFAMELE wai not tcest ew nowai dats sick)**. "We didn't appreciate what you executed for us. We're repentant. We were so dim-witted."

Watery eyed like everyone else, Mikey rested his head on Leo's plastron, feeling his brother breathe. He was doing it to assure himself that his favourite brother was alive and with them, not dead. He scrunched up his face and hugged his brother's stomach tightly, never wanting to let go. He really was Leo's baby brother.

Raph picked Leo up and rocked him like a baby. Leo leaned into him and sniffled, breathing in Raph's alcoholic breath. "All dose dimes I said I hated yeh and I was da best... I was lyin'. Yeh deh best and I suck and I love yeh as our leader!" He punched Leo in the face only this time it was because he couldn't control his temper; not because he thought Leo deserved it.

The four brothers comforted each other for a long time (**A/N i men even tho dey r killehs dat kill peepull dey haf a soft sid 2!$w5783!)**.

Don saw Willow, who had been waiting patiently, and pointed at her. "Who is she?" Then he realized he hadn't said any smart words and added, "I mean it isn't on a daily basis that an attractive female adolescent comes into our habitat."

"That's Willow," said Leo. "She's an elemental master and the Foot want her, so I took her here where she is safe."

"Yeah!" Don exclaimed. "We're the Foot's worst adversaries! She'll be out of harm's way among us."

Splinter walked into the room and smiled at Willow. They bowed to each other. He said, "My crystal ball foretold of your arrival, Willow."

"You know her, dude?" shouted Mikey in surprise. Everyone except Willow and Splinter were surprised.

Splinter chuckled. "Yes. I knew her family and trained her for free in Japan. I stopped when she surpassed my skill and I could teach her no more. She went to the Ancient One for a bit before surpassing him too. By then she was nine."

"What 'bout us?" asked Raph, grabbing Mikey and slamming his face into the ground. "Where da we fit in?"

"I brought you with me, remember?"

Everyone remembered. "Oh!"

Raph in particular remembered when they had been in Japan. They had visited the Ancient One and he had had a crush on the beautiful girl there, who had understood him and knew what he was feeling and didn't make fun of him. That girl must have been Willow. Raph felt the crush return as he studied her smiling face. It was her, all right.

Willow read his mind and widened her eyes. Raph had a crush on her too! Who would have thunk it? (**A/N no1 cos no1s evah dun DIS b4 :D yay i is orgeineal)**

"Willow, you must stay here," said Splinter. "At least until it is safe."

Leo smiled at her. "You can have my room. I'll sleep here."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It was time for bed. Leo gave Willow a hug. She returned the gesture. A few minutes later they let go and everyone went to their room. Raph was about to go into his when he saw Leo and Willow kiss before parting.

Raph ran into his room and snarled into his pillow. Why did Leo have to be the first to do everything? He had walked first, he had talked first, he had got a black belt first and he had solved world hunger first. Now he was the first to obtain a girlfriend, which didn't make sense as Raph was supposed to be the one the girls all loved. DEVIANTART LIED TO HIM!

Raph went out of the lair and stood on a roof. He started practicing some katas but became even more depressed because it reminded him how Leo was so much better at life than him. He decided to end his life. What was the point of living if Willow didn't love him? He put one foot over the edge of the building and was about to step off and fall when a voice cried out, "No!"

The rest of his family were there except Splinter, because he's really lazy and never goes out (**A/N willows dere 2 but i didnt say her cos shes bascklee familee allredy dats like sayin talntid singahs n Justin beiber LOL)**. They were all reaching towards him, really scared. Their brother was about to commit suicide!

"Don't do it!" begged Leo, his closest brother.

Raph started to cry, grabbing a piece of rock off the ground and flinging it a pigeon, which died. "I can' dake life anymore! It ain't worth livin' an' I don' wanna continue livin'. I have ta do it."

"Don't do it!" begged Willow.

"Sure!" Raph withdrew his foot and walked back to the others, hitting himself in the head for being so stupid. Everyone cheered.

CRASH! Lots of Foot ninjas rained out of the sky and the Shredder came forward. He laughed evilly. "Most other stories don't have a proper plot, so I have come here to kidnap Willow to make this one different."

"No!" screamed Leo, sticking his arm out in front of Willow. "You can't!"

The Shredder was a bad guy who had never been laid so he didn't see why he shouldn't try and break up true love. He got out a sword and everyone started to fight. Blood and guts went everywhere; it was really gross and stuff. Eventually, only Willow, Leo and the Shredder were not unconscious.

"KARAI!" screamed the Shredder. "COME HERE!"

Karai came out of a shadowy corner. Her skin was white and she was decked in black and was wearing black makeup that contrasted with her skin, which was white. "I'm so depressed."

"KARAI!" screamed the Shredder. "KILL LEO AND CAPTURE WILLOW!"

Karai walked over to Leo, smirking. "I'm going to kill you."

She stabbed Leo and he fell to the ground. Willow dropped to her knees and began hugging him, crying her eyes out.

"Yeah, I'm a necrophiliac too," said Karai.

Willow looked at her furiously through her tears. "How can you work for him and do all those horrible things? Don't you have honour?"

"When have I ever had honour in canon?" asked Karai. "When I'm not depressed, I'm angry."

Willow picked up Leo's sword. It began to glow blue. She pointed it at Karai and began to chant. "Tinky ninky noo, I put a spell on you!"

A laser beam hit Karai and she became uglier (**A/N if dats even possyball GOD i haet her)**. Then she suffocated and had a slow, painful death. The Shredder ran away.

Willow looked miserably down at Leo. She couldn't live while he deaded. It wouldn't be living.

So she stabbed herself and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Leo: whoa dat was liek amaysing butt i deaded. and willow did 2!**

**Willow: SADNES!  
**

**Livi-Love: ya butt dont wure ;)**

**Mickey and Ralph and the other one: Update soon.  
**


	2. WILLOWS SIBLINGS COME ALONG 3Rk2 211!

**Yayyy revews butt i c i didnt git enof... }:( OMG h8rs butt i luv da 1s who renooed. mayb moar wil soon LOL  
**

**ham i porking yet ; umm dey r liek in bald bcos da autha knows r IMPUDENT n u cant udderhand da ficcie if dey not hair. goggle stealthystories n lok 4 livi-love's forum. its not old there LOL**

**dishammers**

**leo: tmnt isnt livi's fangs GOG**

**livi-love: ummmmm ?**

**mickey: no fences butt u r 2 crazey da werld wood ed if u owned dem.**

**livi-love: *eating waffles* WAT RANBOI MUFFLINS?**

**ralph: u mak mickev wok norman. -.-"""""""""""""""""""""  
**

**

* * *

**

A moment later, Leo sat up. "Karai's so weak, I'm not permanently harmed at all!"

He caught sight of Willow's body.

"NO!" He shook her body but she was dead and stuff so she didn't wake up. He was about to kill himself because he was her life (**A/N lol so rowmantik) **when her body began to glow. An even more beautiful teenage girl stepped out of Willow's body.

"I am the next Elemental master," she explained. "Every time one dies, a new one is born. My name is Purity Katherine Saffhire Kenosha."

Leo stared at her angstly. "I can't love you. Willow was my true love."

Purity gently put her hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears with her perfect little fingers. She had wavy blond hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a long white gown and diamond shoes (**A/N liek cindahellos but morah sexi ;) ;) XD)**. "Willow is within me, because I feel the love she feels for you."

Leo decided that Purity was good enough and they made out. Having lost Willow, Leo decided he best make the time he and Purity had left together worth it. They made 'rainbows' on the ground.

The rest of the family woke up. They all stood next to Purity's and Leo's naked bodies patiently as the pair finished having sex. Leo and Purity stood up and everyone chatted about stuff.

Leo and Purity got married the next day and all their loser friends came along. Angel became Purity's best friend and they went to high school together. April was her other friend who she had sleepovers with. Leo and Purity went onto have five children: Leona, Donna, Rachel, Michaela and Chip. They all looked like turtles but had five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot and hair. Because that makes complete sense.

One day, Angel and Purity were walking home together with their friend Keisha. Keisha didn't know about the turtles because the turtles didn't go and reveal themselves to just anyone.

"So I was like, no way," Angel said, twirling some of her pink hair. "And he was all, yuh uh. So I was all, kawaii! It was totally rad and awesome LOL." (**A/N cul ppl say stuf liek lol and lmao in rl n angle is CUL)**

Purity nodded enthusiastically. Even though she was an elemental master and the most feared and strongest creature in the universe, she still liked acting like a normal high schooler. "Raph is such a wicked cool person like."

"Yeah!" said Keisha, whose knowledge of Raph came from the snippets she overheard the other two converse. She took hold of an old man and kneed him in his man bits because she had anger issues. "Yeh should go out wit' him, Angel."

Purity and Angel stopped walking. Keisha slowed down a few steps in front of them, glancing over her shoulder, smiling. Then she frowned. "Did I say somethin' wron'?" She was too impatient to wait for an answer and grabbed a cat and threw it over her shoulder into someone's garden.

"The turtles are not allowed to pair off with canon characters because only a creative author (**A/N ie me! dey shood haf higherd me for da noo tune)** has the ability to create suitable love interests," recited Angel gravely.

"I don't give a dam 'cos I work fer da Shredder!" There was a puff of smoke and Keisha was wearing a Foot ninja outfit. She punched Angel in the face and knocked her out. "I AM HIS ADOPTED DAUGHTER."

The TMNT jumped out from behind a bush, their weapons drawn. Leo loved Purity so much that he watched her wherever she went. His brothers had nothing better to do and they all had a crush on Purity so they spied on her as well. Keisha laughed, getting out her sai. Raph stared at her.

Keisha was well-built with big breasts and lots of muscles. She had a tan and short, spiky ginger hair and hazel eyes that looked a bit red. Her hair had a black zigzag stripe in it. Her beautiful face drew him in and Raph gulped, struggling to keep his hormones in check. She was like an angel.

"Sister!" gasped Purity, pointing at Keisha.

"WHAT?" yelled everyone except Keisha and Purity.

"I have three sisters," explained Purity. "I am eighteen. Keisha is seventeen and a half, Bridget is seventeen and three months and Talia is seventeen. The Shredder found us on the streets of Japan and raised us as his own. But he liked Karai more and was a lot stricter to us. I didn't like being evil so I left, as did my youngest sisters. But Keisha... she did not leave the Shredder."

"It was fer Mom!" Keisha suddenly screamed, tearing out some of her hair that grew back afterwards immediately. "Yeh didn' forget what she said before da Shredder killed her an' dad, right? 'Keep yeh friends close, but yeh foes closer'. I'm really workin' fer da utroms and gettin' info 'bout da Foot. Yeh dink yeh so smart and only yeh can do right din's! Guess what? I can do stuff without yeh stinkin' leader skills."

"Wow!" exclaimed Raph, impressed. He smashed his fist into her face. "Dat was brave of yeh ta say all dat an' do all dat!"

Keisha blushed. She put him in a headlock and nearly suffocated him. "Danks. I'm sure yeh brave doo. And tough, judgin' by yeh smexy body."

They growled flirtily at each other, licking their lips.

"What do yeh like ta do?" asked Keisha, shoving him to the ground.

"Beat people up, Mikey mostly, and whine 'bout Leo."

"Me doo! 'Cept I like beatin' up Dalia most o' all an' complainin' 'bout Purity."

The pair realized they had so much in common and kissed (**A/N awww)**. Purity, meanwhile, closed her eyes. Out of the corner shop across the road came out two girls... but they weren't human! One of the girls had wolf ears and a tail. She wore purple glasses and had purple hair styled in ringlets. Her eyes were purple too. She was wearing a blouse with a tie and a skirt and long white socks and shiny black shoes. She looked shy but smart. The other one was a turtle with brown hair that was tied up with orange ribbon. She was wearing a chequered orange and white dress and cute little sandals. There was a twinkle in her gorgeous sky blue eyes and a spring in her step that gave the impression that she liked playing pranks, joking around and pizza (**A/N witch is troo)**.

"You summoned us via our thought link, sister?" said the wolf girl, Bridget.

"Why isn't every single one of you human? That's unfeasible," Don said stupidly.

"We were fashioned in a lab by Bishop before being pilfered by Shredder. Our human DNA comes from our mom and dad but we also have animal genes, except Purity and Keisha." Bridget smiled modestly.

Don couldn't believe he had met someone even smarter than him. His heart raced when he looked at her. The way she smiled, the way she stood... they were all the characteristics of the smartest person in the universe. He wanted to get acquainted with her better.

"That's the most awesome thing ever, dudette. It's like from a comic book, cowabunga," Mikey said excitedly.

"I know, yeah!" Talia, the turtle, said excitedly. "I am already the Turtle Temptress, and having such a wicked awesome back story rocks, awesomeness!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm the Turtle Titan, dude!"

Raph hit Mikey upside the head at the same time as Keisha hit Talia upside the head. The two hotheads noticed this and laughed, while Talia and Mikey rubbed their heads. Leo and Purity told their immediate younger siblings off as Don and Bridget rolled their eyes.

They all went home and told Splinter what had happened. He suddenly became angry and yelled in their faces, "YOU CAN'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH A HUMAN! I FORBID IT!" (**A/N he didnt no bout leo n purity haha hes so stooped n blind LOL also leo n purity wir smart enoff 2 hid there kidz n haf sex in a secrit part of da suers)**

"No," said Leo angrily. "You can't do this to us. We won't allow it!"

"FINE! Then you don't need a father!" Splinter stormed out of the lair.

"We dought yeh smelled bad anyway!" Raph yelled after him, snapping Splinter's walking cane into two pieces. "An' yeh locked us in our rooms an' rarely fed us an' we didn' like it when we 'ad ta give yeh baths!"

"You only raised us so you could use us to kill your enemy, the Shredder!" Leo added bitterly, being the first to realize this. "We were nothing but a tool to you."

Splinter called them motherfoolers and left their range of hearing. The others thought he would be back soon so didn't think much of it. Leo and Purity did, because they were the most knowledgeable but they had to stay with their family because they were incapable and Leo and Purity needed to look after them 24/7.

TMNTNMT

Shredder gazed at Splinter, who was kneeling in front of him. The bad guy was holding a sword and the blade was resting on the rat's shoulder.

"You swear your loyalty to me?" asked Shredder evilly.

"Yes," Splinter replied evilly. They both laughed evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**soo isnt dis da best storee evah? yes it woz now revew n kiss ma feet i want at least 100 GUD reviews kay cos it inkaragez me 2 rite moar**

**leo: spitterz EVIL?**

**purity: omg hes a PREP!2!1!**

**livi-love: i no!14!57!r!F  
**


	3. SPLINTER IS EVIL AND OTHER STUFF

**heeey its me wid da nxt chappie! disclama tiem**

**leo: hmph must we do dis averytim?**

**livi-love: ya cum onnnn *gits crazze luk***

**leo: TMNT ISNT LIVIS!**

Leo felt really guilty. He was always feeling guilty because he had been raised to take everyone's blame even though he never did anything wrong. He was sitting on his bed next to Purity, whose head was lying on his lap. She wiggled, peering up at him.

"He'll be back," she assured him. "He's just senile. He loves you really."

Leo sighed, stroking her silky hair with a distant look on his face. "If you say so."

Purity sat up, leaning against his side heavily and resting her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly, smiling at his face. She pecked his cheek playfully with her lips. "At least we still have each other."

Leo looked at her and beamed. "Now you put it that way, I don't care! You always know the right thing to say."

Their children all scurried into the room. They took after their uncles and aunts greatly. Leona was like her father and herded the children around like they were sheep, Rachel was a rebel and swore A LOT for a two year old, Donna was quiet and smart, Michaela played pranks all the time and Chip... he was unbelievably wise but had an evil streak.

"I wanna join the Shredder!" said Chip. The kids had been told about all the villains many times.

Purity giggled, stroking his grey locks. "Oh, you! Don't be silly. The Shredder's evil."

Then she remembered all the horrible things he used to do to her and burst into tears. The way he locked her in a small prison cell and did stuff to her that wasn't nice. The way he beat her and touched her up. Her physical scars had healed because of her regenerative powers but the emotional ones had not. Chip gave her a hug, as did the other children and Leo. She returned the gesture. They let go after a few minutes.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem."

There was a crash and everyone fell to the ground except Leo and Purity, because they had good balance. Everyone ran into the main room where a horrible sight met their eyes.

The Shredder was standing in front of them with an evil look on his face. And next to him...

"SPLINTER!" everyone cried out sadly. (**A/N dun dun DUN)**

"I have joined the Shredder," said Splinter. "He likes me and I hate you because you hate me."

"But we love you, lol," said Talia, her eyes filling with tears. "You're the daddy I can't really remember but probably always wanted, cowabunga."

Splinter realized what a fool he had been and took off his Foot uniform. He turned to the Shredder. "I quit."

The Shredder's red eyes glowed more. "You can't just do that! We've been going out for ten days! You can't give me back my virginity!"

He got out a sword and stabbed Splinter. Splinter fell to the ground, blood squirting out of his chest like the fountain in the park. Except the fountain in the park squirts out water and not blood. Everyone rushed to his side, distressed.

"I'm... sorry..." Splinter croaked, raising a paw feebly. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "I... I wanted to see you grow up... and have kids... and finish school... I will still do that... but in spirit, not... not... not... whatever the opposite of that is. You know; the one that involves me living."

"In body?" suggested Don smartly.

"Yes... You were always so smart... and Bridget will be perfect for making you more so... Raph. Keisha... You will help each other deal with each other's anger and be tough... Mikey. Talia... You will help your family recover and smile once more. Leo. Purity. Come closer."

They did so and his jagged breaths tickled their ears.

"You... were both my favourites... I loved you the most," he murmured. "Raise your siblings and avenge me."

Leo was in tears. It was the first time he had ever cried. "We will, Master. I love you."

Everyone repeated his words. Splinter smiled before gasping, his eyes rolling into his head. Purity held Leo's left arm tightly, sobbing, as he used his right hand to close his master's eyes. Everyone except the Shredder knelt in a circle around Splinter's body, praying. The Shredder cleared his throat with an evil chuckle.

"I'm going to kill the rest of you," he said primly.

Leo's eyes were murderous. He got to his feet. "No, you won't. With Purity and the others by my side, we can achieve anything!"

Baxter Stockman (**A/N in hiz huemen form) **skipped out from behind the Shredder. He was smiling like the weirdo he is and his teeth were sticking out like a chipmunk's. He had a hunchback and an eye patch and a peg leg and a parrot on his shoulder. He got out a laser gun and shot Purity with it. She fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.

Leo fell to his knees and held her hand. He couldn't let Purity die too. It would kill him, losing the most important person to him ever. Then, there was a bright blue light and a flash.

"Leo-sama! Purity-chan!" Keisha, Bridget and Talia ran to their sides. The three other turtles were close behind them. The glowing blue light was beginning to fade away from them and when it did, everyone screamed.

"What?" Leo sat up, confused (**A/N i men u wood b 2 if u woahc up n evahree1 woz scremin at u)**. He got out a mirror and screamed too at his reflection.

He was no longer a turtle... or a he. Leo was now a human girl. She had blue hair, which went all the way down her back, and she was only wearing the accessories she had been wearing before she became what she was. She looked at her fingers, totally bewildered because this was weird, before looking at Purity.

"What the heck?" said Purity furiously, examining herself... or in this case himself. Purity was now a male turtle with short wavy blond hair and his clothes had ripped off him. He looked at his fingers, bewildered also.

"What the-?" asked Raph in horror. Keisha and he were so confused they were mad so they had to go and punch a punching bag in the dojo for a few minutes. The Shredder and all the other bad guys escaped while they were distracted.

Bridget adjusted her glasses. "It appears that the laser that was shot at Purity caused her DNA to go to the surface of her skin. When Leo made bodily contact with her, the excited DNA cells had a chemical reaction that resulted in attracting Leo's opposite DNA cells..."

"... And they made impact, causing each other's DNA cells to diffuse and enter the other's body, altering their DNA," finished Don.

Only Leo and Purity understood because they studied e=mc^2 in their spare time and other smart things because it's vital to know that stuff if you're a ninja. Don explained it simply so everyone else understood.

"Can you find a cure, radical?" asked Talia anxiously.

"Maybe," said Don. "I need to perform some examinations and go to Wikipedia."

"Okay."

Don and Bridget went to the lab with Purity and Leo. Raph and Keisha went to work on a motorbike while Talia and Mikey played Guitar Hero Six.

In the lab, Don put these weird devices on Purity and Leo's skin while Bridget typed various things on the computer. When Don put one on Leo's thigh, she slapped Don in the face involuntarily.

"What was that feat for?" asked Don.

"It felt weird, I'm sorry," said Leo, blushing.

"No, it's my blunder. I should have queried foremost."

Bridget did it instead (**A/N i men gerls dont wont boiz turchin dem up so leo wood rarrthe haf brigit do it)**. Then they took some blood samples and analyzed them with their blood analyzer (**A/N DUH!)**.

"I have grave news," said Don gravely, pressing three more times on the keyboard. "The only way to reverse this alteration is to get battered by the laser when it's in reverse mode."

"What happens if it isn't?" asked Leo.

"You will **die.**"

Purity and Leo exchanged horrified looks. Nearly gagging, Purity asked in a strained voice, "Is there a certain time in which we must be hit before it becomes permanent?"

"One day," answered Bridget, glancing at her watch. She nibbled her lower lip. "That means we will have to infiltrate the Foot HQ in the present day... or you'll continue existing like that."

Leo and Purity gathered the others and sat them on the sofa. Leo put her hands on her hips and thrust out her chest, forgetting that she wasn't a turtle anymore. The other three turtles felt their hearts thump. They didn't want to admit it, because they had girlfriends and Leo was really their brother, but they thought she was hot. Like hot hot. These feelings were wrong and went against everything they had been brought up to think, but now it suddenly changed. Purity stood normally but still looked hot as well.

"We must break into the Foot's lab and steal their laser," announced Leo. "We're going to do it today."

"Aw, dude!" Talia moaned, leaning back. "But it's the Justice Force marathon today, yeah!"

"Yeah, dude," added Mikey, whose arm was around Talia. She snuggled into him, looking like a pixie. "We've been waiting ages to see it and stuff."

Keisha whacked them both on the head and snarled, "What 'bout me? Raph an' I were goin' ta go on a bike ride and have hot mammal sex in a corn field."

"You'll have to do that at the Foot HQ." Leo glared at them. "We'll split up. Don and some others will go through the roof and the rest will go through the basement. April and Casey will be a distraction (**A/N i men no ohfence but dey dont realee haf ne prorpeh talants)**. I'll be going through the roof with Don and..."

"Us!" screamed Raph and Mikey, their eyes on his boobies. Talia and Keisha gazed at each other furiously before looking at Leo, who wasn't paying them any attention.

"That's settled then," said Leo. "The guys will go through the roof and the girls will go through the basement. Let's go!"

Everyone left after they called Angel to babysit Leo and Purity's kids (**A/N ha i bet u fought i 4got aboot dem)**.

TMNTNMT

Leo and the others sat in the helicopter as it hovered above the roof of the Foot HQ. The Foot hadn't noticed them because most of them were being distracted by April and Casey. The brothers were all wearing a parachute and were waiting for the signal.

"What's the signal, cool beans?" asked Mikey.

"The girls will send a flare up when security goes down," said Leo. "Weren't you listening?"

"Uh... Dude..." Mikey didn't want to admit that his brother's nungas had distracted him when Leo had been explaining this. "I don't know, innit."

Leo groaned before opening the helicopter door so she had a better view of the Foot HQ and they all waited.

**MEANWHILE...**

The girls were in the basement of the Foot HQ, having entered it from the sewers. Bridget was on the computer and hacking into the firewall. Purity had his katana out and was standing with his back to his sisters, looking for bad guys who might have tried to sneak attack them.

"It's so weird, being a boy," remarked Purity, glimpsing his three fingered hands as he turned his head. "And a turtle, I guess. This must be how Leo feels... Oh!" He had an eriction as he thought of being inside Leo. He flushed, sweating and pretending that nothing weird was happening. "But I can't wait to be a girl and for Leo to be a boy. I didn't like the way his brothers were looking at him. Or is it her? Talia, you love writing, which pronoun should I use?"

Purity's head whipped around and his heart dropped to the floor. His sisters were nowhere in sight. He approached the computer that Bridget had been working on. The screen was still on. He read it and gasped.

It said '**Intruders detected**'.

Just then, a whole bunch of Foot ninjas stormed into the room. Purity noticed that his sisters were with them, all clad in Foot gear.

"What?" Purity, although he was very intelligent, couldn't understand how his sisters could do this. He had trusted them!

"Your boyfriend filched our boyfriends' central points," sneered Bridget, her usual quiet and friendly exterior gone. "So we're going to steal Leo's... by eliminating you!"

A normal Foot ninja punched Purity and as he was caught by surprise, he fell on the ground unconscious. The last thing he saw was the Shredder approaching him with his metal skirt around his ankles...

* * *

**purite: ummm! o.o""**

**keysha: ma sistah livi u monstah!**

**livi-love: *dodges blows* revew plz**


	4. THE END!

**last chappie!

* * *

**Everyone was really anxious. The girls hadn't called them for five whole minutes and it wasn't like them. So they decided to break in and check on them.

"We're going to break in and check on them," decided Leo.

They threw a rope out of the helicopter's door and descended down it slowly. They got out a ninja bomb and threw it at the roof, creating a hole. They went down it and landed in the Shredder's throne room. He was sitting on his throne and Karai was standing next to him, leering at them.

"Finally!" shouted Shredder. "You took your time. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be able to kill you today."

"Give us the reversal laser," demanded Leo. Shredder laughed evilly and so did Karai. Hun was there too and he chuckled like a fat man.

"Leo want this?" Hun held it out. "Well, Leo can't has it."

"ATTACK!" screamed Leo and the three turtles and girl ran forward. Karai went in front of Raph, Shredder in front of Leo, and Hun got the other two turtles that no one really cares about.

Raph got his sai and tried to stab Karai with it. She jumped into the air and bit him on the arm.

"Ow!" wailed Raph, flapping his arms. The palm of his hand made contact with Karai and she hit the wall far behind them. "Dat is not a cool move! Yer teeth and gums are diseased 'n stuff!" He was so angry he stabbed Karai lots of times and killed her when he struck her heart. Blood squirted out of her heart and splattered across his face. Raph didn't care because he was used to blood and was too angry.

Meanwhile, Hun was standing over Don and Mikey. They were injured and lying on the floor. Hun was about to shoot them when Leo said, "No!" Everything went in slow motion but Leo jumped in the way of the laser. He instantly turned back to normal.

"That's weird," he mused. "I should be dead unless it was in reverse mode."

Hun looked at the switch on the laser. "Oops. Hun guess that he switch it to that mode by accident."

"YOU MORON!" Shredder falcon punched him and took the laser. He put it on the proper mode and aimed it at the turtles. "I'm going to turn you into weak, human girls now."

He was about to fire when Purity ran into the room and broke the laser. Then he chopped off Shredder's head with a sword. Leo and his brothers crowded around him and were sad to see the tears in his eyes.

"I will have to stay a boy turtle forever," he mourned. "I sacrificed my race and my sex in order to save your lives."

"You still encompass us and your siblings," Don pointed out. To everyone but Purity's surprise, this made him cry even louder and more upsetly.

Seeing their concerned and inquisitive expressions, he elaborated, "My sisters turned against me. They have joined the Foot because they have the strange notion that you had a crush on Leo instead of them."

The sisters in question ran in. Keisha body slammed Talia and said, "We're sorry. We were wrong. Leo isn't a hot girl now so we aren't as angry!"

Purity was such a nice sibling that he forgave them, as did the others. They went home but in the helicopter, Purity couldn't help but feel unwell.

Leo wrapped his arm around him. "What's the matter? You look unwell."

Purity nodded, wrapping his arms around him to and resting his shoulder on his plastron. "I'll be okay though."

TMNTNMT

Purity ran as fast as he could. He didn't know why he was running, but he knew that he had to. There was a red light at the end of the tunnel and when Purity reached it, he stopped the act of moving quickly. There was a basket and something (A/N or shod i say sum1 ^_^ XD) was in it. He bent down and looked inside.

"AH!"

Purity sat up, sweating. Leo sat up as well and took him into his arms, soothing him gently. Purity cried softly, burrowing his beak into Leo's chest.

"You're in bed; it's okay," he soothed Purity. "I'm here to protect you."

Purity said tearfully, "I had a terrible dream. Even though the reader read what happened, instead of using indirect speech I will just say what happened again. I was in a tunnel and I was really scared. Shredder was chasing after me and at the end, there was a baby in a basket."

"Oh. Well, it was just a dream."

Purity felt reassured and loved Leo even more than before because he was so considerate. They went to sleep.

TMNTNMT

Purity shook as he held the pregnancy test. It was positive which meant that he was positive that he was pregnant (A/N just in cakes u didnt udderstood). He was crouching in front of the toilet and was really scared. The Shredder must have made him pregnant yesterday. It also explained why he kept having visions of Shredder wrapping him.

He shuffled into the living room where everyone was being ignorantly happy. Now that Splinter was dead, they could make love wherever they wanted (A/N dey didnt mined cos dey all hed gurlfreinds/boifreinds so it wasnt orkwood).

Keisha was closest to Purity and ripped her mouth off Raph's neck. "What's da matter?"

"I'm pregnant and Shredder's the dad!" screamed Purity.

"That's bad, dudette," Talia commented. She removed her limbs from Mikey's body and sat up. She grinned. "At least you're not so ugly, man."

"Yeah, dudette, you can join Boy Scouts now, radical!" Mikey added, trying to make everyone happy. He only ever joked because if he didn't, the family would split. That, and he was really dumb and had no other talents to help the team with.

"We'll get by," Leo said bravely. "Let's go and buy some baby clothes."

The boys went to the surface wearing a mask and a hat to conceal their identities while the girls just went all normal like. They thought nothing more could go wrong when Raph, who had been the last to leave the sewers, began to sparkle.

"Wth?" said Leo.

Don got out his DNA scanner (A/N ninjez r allwais perpaird) and rubbed it against Raph's arm. "Oh dear," said Don. "You have metamorphosed into a vampire."

"What?" screamed Keisha, shaking Raph's body but he didn't even move an inch. She was stunned to find him really cold and hard like marble. He had been pale with circles under his eyes and vampire teeth since their battle with the Shredder, but she had put it down to him having a fever. She looked into his honey coloured eyes. He was even more handsome than before and the sparkling turned her on so much.

"We should fix this," Purity said primly. "Who turned you into a vampire?"

Raph scrunched up his face. "Duh... I don't know!" He hated feeling useless so clenched his fists and punched a hole in a brick wall.

"Karai," Leo said, feeling his hatred for her increase. "I saw her bite him."

"If we kill Karai, then won't the vampireness go away, cowabunga?" asked Mikey.

"Yeh said a din' dat was smart fer once!" remarked Keisha, stunned. She left her trance and whacked him on the head. "W'attcha tryin' ta do, gimme a heart attack?"

"I get it from TV, my smartness, you know like."

"Oh."

They went to the Foot headquarters and into the elevator. A Foot ninja with big feet was standing there and he leered at them, particularly at the females of the group.

"I have no socks on," the ninja whispered.

The doors opened and Raph killed him. Then they walked down the corridor and Leo thought he saw someone move but put it down to a trick of the light.

Karai was waiting for them in the throne room. She was angry. "You got rid of my father, so I am going to kill you as I am the Lady Shredder!"

She was wearing his armour. Karai got out a sword and a bunch of other Foot ninjas came out of the shadows and started a fight.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily as she dodged Leo's blade. "I hate you and you hate me."

She raised her sword wielding arm into the air and sang,

"I hate you  
You hate me  
We're each other's enemy  
I want to smash your face  
And give a kick from me to you  
Won't you say you hate me too?"

"We're here because you turned Raph into a vampire," explained Leo, "and we want you to turn him back to normal."

Karai laughed sadistically. "There isn't a cure, fool. Once a vampire, always a vampire!"

Raph looked at his hands, feeling like he was about to cry. "Yeh mean dat I'mma gonna be immortal, super stron', super fast and near invincible fer da rest o' ma life?"

"Pretty much."

Leo felt the pain that seared through his brother's body and used all his strength to defeat Karai. He punched her and she stumbled backwards before falling out of a window. She fell into some wet concrete and sank, dying.

The gang stood next to each other, gazing down at where the cruel woman had once been. It stopped raining and the sun came out, making a double rainbow. The girls and Purity took hold of their true love's hand and held them tightly.

"Ah!" Purity let go of Leo and went into a foetal position on the ground. "It's been nine hours since contraception! The baby's coming!"

Don and Bridget helped with the birth and a green utrom came out of Purity's bellybutton. Purity held it in his arms and rocked the baby, who was a girl. Then, Purity began to glow and he turned back into a teenage girl.

"What happened?" asked Don, who was clueless when it came to these sorts of things.

Leo smiled. "The birth was so beautiful that the energy created by the beauty was strong enough to reverse the change in Purity."

"Coolio, turbioso," said Mikey, high-fiving him.

"What do we do now and stuff?" asked Talia curiously. Her eyes sparkled. "TV... Comics... Pizza... TV..."

"No!"

A redheaded teenager came in. She was really pale with green eyes and was holding a wreath of roses. Her t-shirt was tie-dyed and slightly too big for her (A/N baysickley shes a hippo). She was cross. "You killed my husband and my daughter."

"Who are you?" asked Raph, slapping himself in the face to dull the rawness of his ignorance.

The teenager smirked. "I'm Blossom and I come with a back story, man. Long ago, Raph went to a school of half-human half-animal creatures, man. I was one of the students and we went out together for like TWO WHOLE DAYS, MAN!"

Keisha rounded on Raph and punched him. "How could you do such a thing?"

"He left shortly after and his family dumped me in an orphanage, man. I was really lonely and bullied for being smart, man. Then, when the Foot headquarters exploded, the Shredder recruited new members and I was one of them, man. We fell in love and now you've gone and killed him, man! The only man that really loved me, man!"

She burst into tears.

"We're remorseful," said Don. "We disregarded you the day following the one in which we took you to the orphanage."

"Are you going to eradicate us?" asked Bridget.

Blossom shook her head. "No, I hate fighting, man. I'm just going to dance, man!"

She started dancing and the others realized she was wearing a tutu.

"Can you cure Raph?" asked Leo.

Blossom shook her head. "Even though I am incredibly intelligent, even I can't cure vampires, man. I know how to destroy them- not kill, because they are technically dead... man..."

"RAPH'S DEAD?" screamed Keisha, sinking into depression. Everyone else cried and mourned. Raph was lying on the ground, really pale. She buried her face into his plastron.

"Let's bury him, man!" said Blossom, who was also in tears. "My kind heart hates to see you all sad and I think it would be better for him if we did, man. Let's have a funeral, man."

"Yeah!" everyone said happily, high-fiving. It was such a good idea.

Splinter was wearing a black robe and he was holding a book in his hands. They were outside Casey's grandma's house, in the garden, around an oblong hole (A/N itz fer da koffing). Sadly, he said, "We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Raphael. He will be missed by us and all his fangirls. Has anyone got any words to say?"

Leo came forward and said, "He was my brother and I loved him the most. We fought a lot but we really did care about each other. It breaks my heart that he's gone forever. Now we'll have to find stuff to do without him."

Everyone nodded and clapped. Leatherhead and Casey threw the coffin into the hole and everyone went back into the farmhouse to eat some food.

Under the ground...

"What?" Raph opened his eyes and gasped as horror dawned onto him.

He was trapped in a casket underground... with a limited supply of air!

"It's Bishop!" shrieked Purity, pointing at the TV. Agent Bishop was on it, all evil like.

"Raphael is secreted underground in a coffin," said Bishop. "You boast ten minutes to find him ahead of him perishing."

"I thought he was dead," mused Leo.

"Negative," said Bishop. "It was a deception."

"Yeh monster!" screamed Keisha, shaking the TV. "Give 'im back now!"

"I will bestow you a riddle," continued Bishop coldly. "I'm exterior to two generations up. I am down with the deceased cows."

Everyone went outside and unburied the coffin after 9.99 minutes. Keisha hugged Raph. "Raph! Yeh normal again!"

"NO!" The TV grew legs and ran outside. Bishop was proper angry. "You succeeded! That wasn't intended to ensue. That's it: time for preparation B!"

The TV screen shot a laser at Leo. Leo turned into a five year old.

"What was that for, dude?" asked Mikey stupidly. The TV screen turned off.

"I am five!" cheered Leo, going up to Raph and hugging him. Then he hugged everyone and blew a bubble with his nose. Everyone cooed. (A/N aww tertal tots r liek sooooooooooooo kut!)

"How will we fix him?" asked Splinter. "He must lead you. You three can't do anything right without him."

"We necessitate him to have more years," said Bridget, scratching her chin. "But how?"

While Bridget and Don thought this over, everyone played with Little Leo and looked after him.

Mikey blew on his tummy, making him giggle. "He's so cute, isn't he like?"

Talia stroked Leo's head. "Totally! A part of me wants him to stay like that... cowabunga."

Everyone went home to the lair. Life stayed like this for a while, because a cure didn't seem to be present in the immediate future (A/N cum on how can u xpecked ne1 to just tern a BAYBEE in2 a TINASSER agin?). It wasn't too bad though, because now it was Leo who was being looked after. They took him for walks and had lots of crazy adventures. These will be listed because LEONARDO is a TURTLE TOT and what TURTLE TOTS do is completely different to what NORMAL BABIES do and so YOU cannot possibly IMAGINE what things HE did.

"Look," said Purity, pointing at Leo as he played with one of Mikey's old action figures and made funny voices. "Isn't that darling?"

Everyone sighed happily.

"Look," said Raph, pointing at Leo as he wandered outside and got lost, only to be found and returned home. "Isn't that cute?"

Everyone nodded happily.

"Observe," said Bridget, pointing at Leo as he existed. "Isn't that quaint?"

Everyone agreed happily.

One day, Mikey took Leo for a walk. Leo wanted ice-cream so Mikey bought one for him. It was late at night so they went to the park (A/N hello? mewtanned tertuls cant go out in dailite). He sat on a bench next to a girl and watched Leo play on the swing. Of course, it was the most amazing thing ever and another fanfiction would be required to fully express the originality and excitement of every single thing he did.

"Hi," said the girl. "My name is Cake."

"That's a rad name, rad girl!" Mikey said, because anyone who was named after a food simply had to be rad.

Cake looked sad. "I have been hiding something from you."

"Omg what, cowabunga?"

"I am dead. My ghost haunts this park, as I died here, and I will only go to heaven if my killer comes here."

She suddenly began to glow. "Oh! My killer is here. Cheerio."

Mikey turned to the person who had killed her. He widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was unbelievable.

"Bishop." (A/N i cant b bovered 2 rite 'cowabunaglow at da end or sumfin stopid liek dat each time, so just inmadgin dat he dose)

Agent Bishop nodded smirkily. "Certainly, it be I. You come across staggered."

"Why are you here?" spat Mikey, going in front of Leo defensively.

"I want to steal Leonardo," Bishop announced smugly. Leo knew he was evil and stuck out his tongue.

Bishop kicked him in the face. Out of nowhere, Raph came out and killed Bishop. Everyone surrounded Leo, who was crying.

"Hush..." said Raph, who was closest to him. He hugged Leo, their tears mingling on each other's faces. "We're here... and we always will be."

Everyone was crying. Their tears floated off their faces and stuck to Leo and Raph, who both began to glow white. Raph felt Leo get bigger until he was as old as he was before.

"What?" muttered Don and Bridget. "How could this have cropped up? It's methodically not viable."

Splinter put a hand on his smart but stupid son's shoulder. "Love."

TMNTNMT

"So this is the end, huh?" said Raph as he watched Leo's kids play. He was sitting on the couch with Keisha. "All the bad guys are dead... We've found true love..."

"This adventure ends, but life goes on," remarked Splinter. "This story was so amazing that there will be a sequel (l.l note: Yeah right.). It will be full of your kids doing lots of stuff, new bad guys... and we will still be in it!"

Talia wiped away her tears. "You know, that doesn't sound so bad. There's just one little problem..."

Leo looked up. "What?"

Purity got out a sword and stabbed Leo. Blood went everywhere. When Leo slumped forward, he saw that all of his brothers and Splinter had been stabbed as well. Purity and her sisters stood over them, smiling evilly with their weapons drawn.

Suddenly, they changed. Their skin bubbled and as the life seeped out of him, much like his blood was doing, Leo couldn't help but think how peculiar they looked. The last thing he saw before he died were four lizard ladies with a single eye, which was located in the middle of their forehead.

"Well-done, team!" said Purity in her native tongue, which sounded to human ears like someone burping. "We've well and truly ripped this fandom apart. Now it's time for us to move on. You remember the plan, right?"

Talia shrunk into a human looking girl with a large head. She had black hair, which matched her eyeliner, white skin and a stripy purple and black dress. "I'm going to the Invader Zim fandom, where Zim and Dib will fight over me as they both love me so much! Unbeknownst to them, however, I am Irken."

Keisha became a high school girl. She had mahogany coloured hair, pensive black eyes and she was really pretty. "I am the recently adopted daughter of the Cullens, and I will fall in love with Jacob. He will love me back within the second chapter but our love is forbidden."

Bridget turned into a human with rosy cheeks, a stubby brown ponytail that was messy and mischievous green eyes. "I am Harry's father's sister, and I grew up with Sirius Black and we will gradually fall in love by the end of the first term!"

Purity nodded and she morphed.

"And I'm going to..."

THE END!

* * *

**This was meant to be two chapters, but I got bored and just did it all.**

**Blossom is an OC of mine, but she's not really like this.**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
